The Kingdom of Tylia
Tylia, officially the Kingdom of Tylia, is a nation located towards the south of Arthia bordering with the Empire of Arvaros to the north and the Dhorin Argonate to the west. It is one of the oldest civilisations in the world, with its origins dating back over a thousand years. The nation is ruled by a king, currently King Santiago Rhello. The nation has a strong sense of national identity and loyalty to the royal family due to its long and largely prosperous history. Its capital city is Alcantylia in the province of the same name. Its main exports are copper, nuts, wool and fruit. History Tylia was formed around the time of Kharad the Great's migration from the cradle of the world in the west into the fertile lands of Arthia. Kharad settled in modern day Tylia around 700 BR, uniting the warring tribes of the land for a war against Pacia and Qarosia. The newfound prosperity under Kharadian rule led to him becoming known as The Dawn King. in 226 AR there were frequent invasions from the Dhorin Argonate resulting in the eventual construction of the fortress Myrar and the wall of the Kharades Pass under the rule of King Ikharan Firento 'The Protector'. In 376 AR Tylia went to war with the invading Arvarosi Empire, eventually fighting them off but losing significant land in the north. War would resume in 424 AR which resulted in the death of King Tigan Vyria of Arvaros. Tylia won this war decisively and the Empire was required to pay reparations to Tylia in the years to come. In 487 AR King Edan Vyria of the Empire of Arvaros married Princess Esmerelda Rhello of Tylia, daughter of King Sanjar Rhello, solidifying an unlikely alliance between the two nations. Geography Tylia is mostly dry, arid and mountainous. There are more temperate forests towards the north and the west coast has golden sandy beaches and cliffs. Politics Tylia uses a feudal system of government with a strict hierarchical system of power distribution. The reigning monarch rules over the nation, while individual regions are ruled by Lords which raise armies and control taxation. The Lords cannot act on matters of war or diplomacy without direct permission from the king. Administrative Regions Tylia is made up of 8 autonomous provinces; Alcantylia, Alcanzar, Kharadar, Trozo, Mitadar, Gardacorrer, Altomed and Bajomed. Culture Tylia is vaguely religious, with its populace mostly worshiping the Light also known as the spirit of the world. The people have an olive complexion with nearly always dark brown or black hair. They are often shorter than average and agile. Horse racing is a popular pastime in Tylia, with Decarran Swift horses being bred for speed and bets placed on who will be the winner. Tylia's flag is a white star on a field of blue. The star symbolises the Light and the blue represents the blue waters that border the west and east coasts of the country. Military Tylian military is made up of fast moving military units such as cavalry armed with spears, lances and shortswords. Mixed in are archers and short-spearmen with bucker shields that fight in mobile formations. The Tylians have very little naval strength despite its coastal location. Military dress consists of plumed barbuta helmets, molded chestplates, no leg armour generally and small buckler shields.__NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Nations of the World